Susanoo
Susanoo to gigantyczny, humanoidalny awatar utworzony z czakry użytkownika, która je otacza i walczy w ich imieniu. Jest to najsilniejsza umiejętność dostępna dla tych, którzy obudzili Mangekyō Sharingana w obu oczach. Atrybuty Po aktywacji, Susanoo formuje się wokół użytkownika i staje się przedłużeniem jego woli, działając i atakując w ich imieniu. Domyślnie Susanoo jest zakotwiczone w swoim użytkowniku i do niego: w jego słabiej rozwiniętych formach porusza się wraz z użytkownikiem; w bardziej wypełnionych formularzach użytkownik zostanie zawieszony w Susanoo, przynosząc go w miarę poruszania się. Połączenie to pozwala Susanoo chronić się przed atakami fizycznymi, które stają się trudniejsze do przeniknięcia, gdy przejawia się pełniej. Jeśli ulegnie uszkodzeniu, Susanoo nie regeneruje się i można go naprawić jedynie poprzez przesunięcie go do następnego stadium rozwojowego lub przez rozproszenie go, a następnie utworzenie go na nowo. Tak długo jak jest aktywny, Susanoo czerpie z czakry użytkownika w dużych ilościach. Sasuke Uchiha opisuje uczucie używania Susanoo jako odczuwania bólu w każdej komórce w jego ciele, która tylko zwiększa się w czasie i na wyższych etapach rozwoju. Ponieważ jest to umiejętność oparta na Mangekyō Sharinganie, to także powoduje większe obciążenie oczu użytkownika, im częściej jest używana. Jednakże nie jest konieczne, aby Mangekyō Sharingan był aktywny podczas używania Susanoo; w rzeczywistości, Madara Uchiha jest w stanie używać go bez żadnych oczu. Rozwój left|thumb|159px|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Madary Jak widać po nauce Sasuke, jak go używać, Susanoo ma kilka etapów rozwojowych. Przećwiczeni użytkownicy przechodzą przez wszystkie etapy za każdym razem, gdy je objawiają, kładąc bardziej zaawansowane etapy na wcześniejszych etapach lub rozbierając je w razie potrzeby; mogą zatrzymać się na dowolnym etapie rozwoju. Na najprostszym poziomie użytkownicy ujawniają tylko aspekty struktury szkieletu Susanoo, takie jak klatka piersiowa dla podstawowej obrony lub ramię do interakcji z otoczeniem. Po wykonaniu pełnego szkieletu, muskulatury, a później skóry, aż w końcu kształtuje się kompletny humanoid. Na tych wczesnych etapach zmaterializowana jest tylko górna połowa Susanoo, a nogi stają się powszechne, gdy osiągną pełną humanoidalną postać; jednak nie wszyscy użytkownicy Susanoo mogą wykonać ten ostatni krok. right|thumb|159px|Susanoo Sasuke połączone z senjutsu. W następnym etapie zbroja tworzy się wokół humanoidów dla dalszej ochrony, powodując, że przypomina ona yamabushi. W końcowym etapie użytkownicy stabilizują czakrę składającą się z Susanoo, tworząc kolosalną formę zwaną Ciałem kompletnym - Susanoo (完成 体 須 佐 能 乎, Kanseitai - Susanoo, Viz: Perfect Susanoo, dosłownie: Ciało pełne - On z możliwością aby pomóc przez wszystkie środki), ostateczną zdolność Mangekyō Sharingana. W tym stanie, Susanoo zyskuje nos podobny do tengu, skrzydła do lotu, i jest ubrany w szaty i ozdobną zbroję. Ta forma ma moc porównywalną do tej, jaką ma ogoniasta bestia, zdolna do niwelacji gigantycznych gór, a po wzmocnieniu czakrą Sześciu Ścieżek, małe planetoidy z łatwością. Użytkownicy mogą także kierować swoje własne techniki do Kompletnego Ciała - Susanoo, a także kształtować je wokół Nine-Tails, aby poprawić swoje zdolności ofensywne i defensywne. Użytkownicy mogą łączyć czakrę, która sprawia, że Susanoo jest czakrą z innych źródeł. Sasuke używa czakry z transformacji mędrców Jūgo, by stworzyć "Senjutsu Susanoo" (仙術 須 佐 能 乎, dosłownie: technika szałwiarska On ze zdolnością do pomocy wszelkimi środkami), z oznaczeniami przypominającymi Przeklętą Pieczęć Niebios rozprzestrzeniającą się po niej. Później przechowuje czakrę dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii w swoim Susanoo, drastycznie poprawiając swoją siłę i powodując, że błyskawica emanuje z jego pleców. Wersje Susanoo różni się między użytkownikami pod względem koloru, wzornictwa i uzbrojenia. Niektóre cechy są spójne, jednak wszystkie konstrukcje Susanoo są odstępstwami od japońskiego tengu, mają również dwa zestawy ramion - z których jeden może tworzyć skrzydła jako część jego Kompletnej formy ciała - i sześć palców na każdej z jego dłoni. Wszyscy Susanoo dzierżą przynajmniej jeden miecz. Itachi Uchiha Susanoo Itachiego w mandze jest żółte, a w anime czerwone. Ze wszystkich znanych Susanoo, to Itachiego wygląda bardziej ludzko. Ponieważ jest widziane w kompletnej formie, ma normalną twarz z czymś co przypomina wycieniowane włosy. Jedyną osoblistością, którą przedstawia jest dodatek na brodzie przypominający fałszywą brodę faraona. Gdy jest w finalnej formie, pancerz który otacza Susanoo Itachiego przypomina długonosego tengu noszącego parę kolczyków maganta. Susanoo Itachiego posiada zakrzywione ostrze przypominające sztylet lub tantō. Rzadko go używa, preferując Miecz Totsuka, trzymany w swojej pierwotnej prawej dłoni i schowany w sake sake trzymanym przez jego drugą prawą rękę. Miecz Totsuka jest eteryczną bronią z zaczarowanym ostrzem, które oprócz standardowego cięcia może zabezpieczyć każdego, kto go przebije, uwięziąc go w przypominającym genjutsu "świecie pijanych snów" na całą wieczność. W swojej pierwszej lewej ręce, Susanoo Itachiego dzierży Lutro Yata, tarczę, która może zmienić jej naturę w zależności od ataku, który otrzymuje, tym samym unieważniając go. Według Czarnego Zetsu jednoczesne użycie Miecza Totsuki i Lutra Yata sprawiło, że Itachi jest zasadniczo niepokonany. W przypadku ataków dalekiego zasięgu Itachi może użyć Susanoo do wykonania Yasaka Magatama. W Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Itachi ma ekskluzywną formę Kompletne Ciało - Susanoo, która zachowuje cechy swoich poprzednich form, w tym chowaną wersję Lustro Yata oraz wersję miecza Totsuka z szerokim mieczem. Szkielet Susanoo Itachiego.png|Szkielet Susanoo Itachiego. Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego.png|Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego. Finalne Susanoo Itachiego.png|Opancerzone Susanoo Itachiego. Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało Itachiego — Susanoo (Tylko w grze). Sasuke Uchiha Susanoo Sasuke Uchiha zostało początkowo przedstawione w mandze jako ciemny odcień błękitu, chociaż we wszystkich innych mediach jest fioletowy. Ponieważ rozwój Sasuke często był naznaczony intensywnym uczuciem nienawiści, jego Susanoo jest znacznie ciemniejsze pod względem składu niż Itachi. Podczas gdy Susanoo Itachiego wydaje się względnie "normalny", Sasuke posiada demoniczne rogi, długi wyrostek na brodzie i złośliwy uśmiech. Jego pancerna forma początkowo wydaje się w dużej mierze taka sama jak Itachi, z wyjątkiem wyszczerbionych zębów wokół jej kaptura. Po tym, jak Sasuke zyskuje Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, jego wygląd zmienia się, usta zbroi przyjmują kształt podobny do dzioba i ogólnie stają się upiornie wyglądające. W swojej pełnej formie ciała, Susanso Sasuke ma hełm z długim nosem, dwoma kolcami na każdym oku, szczeliną rozciągniętą w ustach, trzema szczelinami na każdym z policzków i jedną dodatkową szczeliną na brodzie. Z powodu swojego Rinnegana, Sasuke może użyć skrzydeł swojego Kompletnego Ciała Susanoo, aby zablokować światło Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Korzystając z mocy ogoniastych bestii, zbroja formy Ciała Ciała jest nieco zredukowana, odsłaniając humanoida wewnątrz. Sasuke jest w stanie wykonać swoje Chidori poprzez tak zwane "Indra Susanoo" (イ ン ド ラ 須 佐 能 乎, Indora Susanoo), oraz Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu w anime. Ta forma jest zdolna do generowania miecza, zamiast tworzenia go obok Kompletnego Ciała Susanoo, umożliwiając użytkownikowi złapanie przeciwników z dystansem. Susanoo Sasuke ma ostrze we wszystkich swoich formach: szablę w jej formach rozwojowych; Ōdachi w swej humanoidalnej formie, władane swą drugą prawą ręką; parę katany w swojej formie Ciała pełnego. Jego główną bronią jest jednak łuk, objawiający się na nadgarstku jego lewego ramienia; łuk może się podwoić jako tarcza, funkcja, która staje się bardziej widoczna w swojej zbrojonej formie. Strzały są wyciągane z kuli trzymanej przez jej prawą rękę i mogą być wystrzeliwane bardzo szybko, tak że tylko Kabuto Yakushi, wykorzystując tryb Mędrca, był w stanie tego uniknąć. Własności strzały można zwiększyć, albo z czarnymi płomieniami w zbrojonej formie, albo z błyskawicami w stanie Kompletnego Ciała. Szkielet Susanoo Sasuke.png|Szkielet Susanoo Sasuke. Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke z widocznym dolnym ciałem.png|Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke z widocznym dolnym ciałem. Finalne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke. Opancerzone Susanoo Sasuke,.png|Opancerzone Susanoo Sasuke (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Kompletne Ciało Sasuke - Susanoo. Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z czakrą ogoniastych bestii.png|Kompletne Ciało Sasuke z czakrą ogoniastych bestii. Madara Uchiha Susanoo Madary Uchihy ma kolor niebieski. Jego Susanoo składa się z dwóch całkowicie różnych boków, które są połączone wzdłuż ich kręgosłupa, z których oba mają wyraźną twarz: przednia powierzchnia ma wydłużone zęby kłów w wsporniku dolnej szczęki i dwa kły wyrastające ze szczęki, podczas gdy tylna powierzchnia ma podobnie wydłużone zęby kłów w klamrze górnej szczęki i pojedynczy róg wystający z czoła. W zbrojonej formie zwykły pancerz przypominający tengu dzieli się od czoła w dół, odsłaniając oczy Susanoo, zasłaniając resztę twarzy. Co ciekawe, jego uzbrojony Susanoo zdaje się zawsze formować tygrysową pieczęć z przednimi dłońmi i jest największą z jego odmian. W swojej formie Kompletnego Ciała, jego głowa zyskuje długi nos tengu i dwie linie spływające z jego ust do jego podbródka, a także włosów, które są związane po bokach. Susanoo Madary dzierży wyraźne, falujące ostrza przypominające krisa, trzymane w prawej ręce z każdej strony. Potrafi rzucać ostrzami jako kierowanymi pociskami. W anime Madara był w stanie objawić miecze we wszystkich czterech ramionach Susanoo; ostrza pozostawiły ślady niebieskiej, ognistej czakry w ziemi po uderzeniu i mogły wyzwolić fale uderzeniowe zdolne do zatarcia wielu shinobi w jednym uderzeniu. W swojej formie pełnego ciała, miecze bardziej przypominają tradycyjną katanę, wraz z osłonami utrzymywanymi w ramionach wtórnych. Te miecze mogą przecinać góry na duże odległości. W przypadku ataków dalekiego zasięgu Madara może użyć Susanoo do wykonania Yasaka Magatama. Szkielet Susanoo Madary.png|Szkielet Susanoo Madary. Kompletne Susanoo Madary.png|Kompletne Susanoo Madary. Ostateczne Susanoo Madary stabilizującą się czakrą.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary stabilizującą się czakrą. Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Kompletne Ciało Madary — Susanoo. Indra Ōtsutsuki Susanoo Indry Ōtsutsuki ma kolor purpurowy. W swojej pełnej formie ciała ma zaakcentowane otwory na oku, długi nos tengu, kolec nad każdym okiem, szczelinę na jego ustach i trzy szczeliny na każdym z policzków. W anime pokazano także szkielet formy Susanoo Indry. Niekompletne Susanoo Indry.png|Szkielet Susanoo Indry. Ostateczne Susanoo Indry z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Kompletne Ciało Indry — Susanoo. Shisui Uchiha W Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Shisui Uchiha może używać zielonego Susanoo, nawet gdy Danzō ukradł mu prawe oko. Ma wyrostki przypominające ostrze na ramionach, boku twarzy i wzdłuż przedramion. Jego prawe ramię dzierży lancę w kształcie wiertła, którą Shisui może pokryć ogniem, tworząc wir płomieni. Jest również w stanie wyzwolić zaporę igieł czakry. W grze Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Shisui ma ekskluzywną formę Kompletne Ciało - Susanoo, z drugą parą ramion w kształcie skrzydeł, cechami podobnymi do Tengu i dzierżącymi duży miecz przypominający wiertło. Susanoo Shisuia.png|Susanoo Shisuiego. Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo..png|Kompletne Ciało Shisuiego — Susanoo (Tylko Gra). Kakashi Hatake Susanoo Kakashiego Hatake'a ma kolor jasnoniebieski. Susanoo, którego używa, było widziane tylko w formie Kompletnego Ciała. Miał charakterystyczny nos tengu, na czole jak czoło na głowie, dwa pukle włosów spadające po obu stronach twarzy, dziurę w podbródku i pionowe ślady na lewym oku, podobne do podpisu Kakashiego blizna. Posiada katanę, ale najbardziej godną uwagi bronią są shurikeny w kształcie Mangekyō, które mogą wypaczać cele w kontakcie. Kompletne Ciało Kakashiego — Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało Kakashiego — Susanoo. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki W anime Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki pokazał jasnobłękitnego Susanoo zdolnego do wejścia w jego pełną formę ciała i wykorzystania ostrzy czakry. Po obu stronach twarzy spadają dwa zamki z włosów, a z brody wystaje pojedynczy róg przypominający zarost na twarzy Hagoromo. Posiada ostry nos podobny do tengu i postrzępione usta, nadając mu demoniczny wygląd. Jego Susanoo było znacznie większe, osiągając rozmiar porównywalny z Dziesięcioogoniastym. Kompletne Ciało Hagoromo — Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało Hagoromo — Susanoo. Wpływ * Podobnie do innych zdolności Mangekyō Sharingana, Susanoo zostało wzięte z mitologii: Susanoo jest dzikim bogiem mórz i burz, bratem Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi. Narodził się od Izanagiego myjącego swój nos. Susanoo odziedziczył miecz ojca Totsuka no Tsurugi, którym Izanagi niegdyś zabił swego nowo narodzonego syna, Kagu-Tsuchi gdy jego narodziny spaliły jego matkę, Izanami. Po wygnaniu za nieustające prześladowania Amaterasu, Susanoo odkupił swe winy, gdy użył Totsuki do zabicia węża Yamata no Orochi i zyskał Miecz Kusanagi ze zwłok potwora. Dał później nabyta ostrze Amaterasu w ofercie pokoju. * Wygląd Susanoo jest oparty o Tengu (天狗()), dobrze znanego yokai, który jest powiązany z ascetycznymi praktykami shugendō. W swoich finalnych formach, Susanoo są ubrane w strój praktykującyh shugendō, znanych jako yamabushi, i noszą kaptury przypominające maski tengu, z Itachim i Madarą pojawiającymi się jako długonosymi Hanataka Tengu i Sasuke jako zbliżonego do kruków Karasu Tengu. W japońskich mitach, Susanoo stworzył diabła Amanozako, o którym powiedziano, że jest protoplastą Tengu. * Na projekt Susanoo Madary może wpłynąć Ryomen Sukuna (両 面 宿 儺), istota podobna do człowieka opisana w Nihon Shoki (日本 書 紀) jako posiadająca jedno ciało o dwóch twarzach odwróconych do siebie plecami, każda z własnym zestawem ramion i nogi. * Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡(); dosł. „Ośmioboczne Zwierciadło”) jest jednym z Trzech Imperialnych Regaliów Japonii (三種の神器(), Sanshu no Jingi), wraz z Mieczem Kusanagi i Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉(); dosł. „Zakrzywiony Klejnot Ośmiu Shaku”). * Susanoo Itachiego nosi Miecz Totsuki w tykwie. Eteryczna broń wewnątrz tykwy może być odniesieniem do hyōtan-kozō, ducha dyni z japońskiego folkloru. Ciekawostki thumb|right|159px|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke. * W anime, finalna forma Susanoo Sasuke ma kilka drobnych zmian: poza posiadaniem pięciu palców zamiast sześciu i prostych zębów, zostało pokazane trzymając gurdę w drugiej prawej ręce zamiast kuli, sprawiając, ze jest bardziej podobne do finalnego Susanoo Itachiego. * Trzeci databook stwierdza, że użytkownik musi najpierw odblokować Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu, zanim będą mogli zyskać Susanoo, chociaż to było tylko w przypadku Itachi. W czwartym zestawie danych, pozyskanie tej techniki odbywa się za pośrednictwem użytkownika obawiającego Mangekyō Sharingana. * Przed ukończeniem Susanoo Sasuke, jego humanoidalna forma była postrzegana jako cienista postać w genjutsu, którego używał. * Humanoidalny Sasuke, Susanoo, jest bardzo podobny do Raideen the Brave, jednego z wielu odniesień Yoshiyuki Tomino w serii (inny to pochodzące od Gundama nazwy technik Kakuzu). * Susanoo Shisui przypomina tytułowego mecha z anime Steel Jeeg. * Mimo że Madara, Indra, Sasuke i Kakashi zostali pokazani jako manifestujący stabilizowanego Susanoo w mandze, tylko Madara jest wymieniony jako użytkownik Kompletnego Ciała - Susanoo w czwartym databooku. * W grze Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 miecze Susanoo Madary są zdolne do obracania, dając im zdolność wiercenia. * W Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Susanoo Itachi i Shisui otrzymują kompletne ciłao - formularze Susanoo, zaprojektowane przez samego Kishimoto, dzięki czemu wszyscy znani użytkownicy Susanoo mają dostęp do najwyższej formy w różnych mediach. Również w grze, klony Madary posiadają zdolność używania Susanoo, podczas gdy sam Madara, wzmocniony jako jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, został pokazany przy użyciu większej formy Kompletnego Ciała - Susanoo. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Dōjutsu Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai